dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kandor
10 million New Earth: approx. 100,000 | First = Action Comics Vol 1 242 | Last = The Man of Steel Vol 2 3 | HistoryText = The Kryptonian city of Kandor was originally a trading point between the island of Vathlo and the continent of Twenx. From this, it developed into a center of commerce. People flocked to the city from all corners of the map, seeing the city as a chance to gain work and make a fresh start. The city's organizational structure was dominated by the Guilds: the Military Guild, the Science Guild, the Artists Guild and the Labor Guild. The city is controlled by a council with representative from every guild except the Labor Guild. Kandor was stolen from Krypton by Brainiac some time before the planet exploded. Some time later, its inhabitants were augmented with the survivors of Argo City, whom Brainiac found and integrated into the city. When Brainiac came to Earth, he kidnapped the hero Superman and placed him in Kandor with the other Kryptonians. However, this backfired, and Kandor was restored to its rightful size and Brainiac was defeated. When the Kandorians proved unable to live and let live with the humans, the city was moved to a newly-created planet on the far side of the Sun, which they named New Krypton. A protective dome was erected around the planetoid and those within sustained themselves with an artificial atmosphere, though they still thrived under the power of a yellow sun. To make the planetoid more hospitable, the reigning council, led by Alura-El had the Labor Guild reverse-engineer salvageable Brainiac technology. From this, they developed atmospheric processing plants to create a breathable atmosphere and also began several terra-forming programs. Within an extremely short span of time, flora and fauna began to grow on New Krypton. | PointsOfInterest = * The Central Tower: responsible for the day-to-day organization of he city. Also the site of the SunStone library, a database of all extant Kryptonian knowledge * Zor-El's tomb: final resting place of New Krypton's heroic first leader * El Family Apartments: residence of Alura-El and her daughter, Kara Zor-El * Qual-Tron Tower: residence of Thara Ak-Var * The Cathedral: headquarters of the Religious Guild. What goes on within, no one knows. * The Cal-La Opera House: headquarters of the Artists Guild. Always surrounded by street performers, and the artwork in the area is arguably the best in the city. * Labor Guild Residential District: The area containing the residences of all Labor Guild workers. It also houses a secret. * Military Guild Compound: a sprawling compound which houses and trains all members of the Kryptonian armed forces * Plain of Wanan * Var-De Apartments: former residence of Kryn Kel-Ur. Kel-Ur's identity was stolen by Superwoman during her time on New Krypton. The location of the original Kryn Kel-Ur is unknown * Fort Rozz: later deposited into the Phantom Zone | Residents = Earth-One: * Ak-Var * Dik-Zee * El Gar Kur * Lesla-Lar * Lili Van-Zee * Lyle-Zee * Shyla Kor-Onn * Sylvia DeWitt * Van-Zee * Zora Vi-Lar New Earth: * Commander El * Kara Zor-El * Commander Gor * Lieutenant Nar * Non * Aspirant Kir-Ta * Jax-Ur * Tyr-Van * Aspirant First Class Jeq-Vay * Alura * General Zod Prime Earth: * Ak-Var * El Gar Kur * Lesla-Lar * Dik-Zee * Lili Van-Zee * Lyle-Zee * Sylvia DeWitt * Van-Zee | Notes = * In Pre-Crisis, the Bottle City was enlarged on the planet Rokyn in the 20th Century. * Post-Crisis, Superman enlarged the City on Arctic Circle. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cities Category:Kandor